Into the Tale of the Underworld (ITU)
by Pep Pizza
Summary: Ever wondered what it was like to enter a game? Well the protagonist in this story just happens to fall into her own computer game, Undertale. Everything that happens is just like how it happens in the game. It sure is interesting, but all she wants to do is go home. Let's see how she reacts to talking flowers and monsters! -not updating anymore-
1. I Almost Get Killed by an Evil Flower

I had finally gotten the game!

After giving in my ten dollar bill and spending it, I had gotten that game.. The game that got everyone talking, the one that everyone plays, and that one that has inspired so many things…

But I had looked away from all of it, for now. I didn't need any spoilers. In fact, I didn't even know any characters, plot, or gameplay. All I knew was that it was unique, and that everyone else played it. And if everyone else did, I would too.

I started up the game on my computer and an introductory story to the game was shown. There were pictures to go along with the story, and the background was a faded yellow, like old paper. The story was;

 _Long ago, two races ruled over the Earth: HUMANS AND MONSTERS._

 _One day, war broke out between the two races._

 _After a long battle, the humans were victorious._

 _They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell._

 _Many years later…_

 _Mt. Ebott 201X_

 _Legends say that those who climb the mountain never return._

There was suddenly a picture of a small girl. Would I be playing as that character? The girl was going into a cave. In the next picture, she was standing at the top of the mountain, and there was a large hole in front of her. But then… the next picture showed her tripping on a root.

And she fell in the hole. And at the bottom, she was lying facedown on the ground. Then the screen moved up, and I could tell it was emphasizing just how hard it'd be to climb back up. Actually not just hard… it would be _impossible_. That poor girl… how was she ever going to get out?

And then, the Undertale screen showed. I noticed how all the words were capped, like UNDERTALE, and that the R had a red heart in it. I pressed enter to continue. Then the screen was replaced with a different screen that asked me to name the "fallen child".

Uh… did it mean the little girl? I had to name her? So I _was_ playing as her. I thought about it for a while before just deciding on Frisk. She seemed pretty lively, so why not? After typing it in and submitting it, the screen displayed, "Is this Name Correct?" Uh… yes.

Then the screen faded, and I was left with an image of a small girl with short, brown hair on a bed of yellow flowers. Probably daisies. Was the game starting? Shrugging, I tried using my arrow keys to move her, Frisk.

But… it didn't work. Was I doing this correctly? I pressed the keys again, but no avail. Was my computer broken, or did the game crash? No, it didn't crash. But my computer was fine as well. So what was wrong? For a moment, I thought about searching this up on the Undertale wiki, but then I thought better of it. I would not be a cheater!

Suddenly, the screen became fizzy. So the game _was_ malfunctioning! But soon, it wasn't just the game. In fact, now the entire screen of my computer was buzzing and glitching. What was wrong? Did I have a _virus_?!

I felt drawn to the computer, it seemed to be pulling me in. I didn't know why, and I tried to resist. But I just stared at the screen and moved in closer and closer… until my nose bumped the computer itself.

Suddenly my body started to burn. I felt myself leaning forward and going _through_ the computer! Only problem? The other side was not my desk, it was pure blackness. Before I could pull myself out, the computer seemed to suck me in by itself. And soon my entire body had fallen into the computer. I was no longer in my room, that much was for sure.

In fact, I was falling. I kept falling and falling, and I wondered if I was going to die when hitting the bottom… if the bottom ever came. And then it did. I fell right into a bright patch of yellow daisies. I sat up to realize that I had made a crater of crushed flowers where I had landed. I had no idea how I had survived the fall, or how the flowers could've possibly helped in my survival, but I had other more important questions.

Like, where was I? Inside my computer, or in the game… or both? I looked around to see long cavern walls stretching up to the sky. They were so high that… I couldn't see the top. Wherever I had fallen from would now be impossible to get back to.

I shook my head and look around more to see that it looked a lot like… the game I was just playing. Was I _in_ Undertale? And… was I _Frisk_? I examined myself to see that I was wearing the same things that my Frisk had been wearing. A blue sweatshirt with purple stripes, blue jeans, and brown boots. And to my horror, even my hair had been cut short to an ugly brown!

As much as these things bothered me, I knew I had to get back home somehow. Maybe find my computer and… what? Get sucked back into it again? What was I thinking? I shook my head, convinced myself it was just a dream, and decided to go on with it. Might as well figure out where this was gonna to take me.

I focused on a corner in the cavern and saw an opening for me to exit. I looked back up where I fell, trying to figure out if I should leave. Maybe by exiting this cavern, I could be getting _even farther_ away from home. But I really had no other choice…

After taking a deep breath, I stepped out of the large patch of yellow flowers, walked on a small part of grass, and was soon tapping my shoes on stone. I headed to the cavern exit, but before leaving, I looked back one last time. Those yellow flowers waved invitingly to me, telling me to come back and find some other way to get out. But I knew that wouldn't work, so I finally exited the cavern.

I walked for about 10 seconds before approaching a ruin doorway. It was grey and dull, and pretty uninviting. The door was open, but I couldn't see anything inside. The shadows were eerie, and the columns were crumbly and dusty, they must've been ancient. But I had already decided to find a different way to leave this place, and if this was the only way, I was going to go this way. I gulped nervously before entering.

And upon entering, the doorway disappeared behind me, and I was met upon a spotlight. I had no idea where the light was coming from. The spotlight was shining on a small patch of grass, where a single smiling flower stared at me. It was rather large and yellow, like the ones I had crushed in my fall. That was a disturbing thought. I had never seen a smiling flower before, but it looked harmless, so I stepped forward to approach it.

When almost getting close enough to enter the spotlight, the flower suddenly started to talk.

"Howdy! I'm FLOWEY. FLOWEY the FLOWER!" I jumped at the sound of its voice. It seemed a bit too enthusiastic, and its tone of voice was very… childish? But either way, the flower seemed to be the kind of helpful person every character would meet in the beginning of a game. So I might as well listen to see what it has to say.

"Hmmm…" It continued to say, "You're new to the UNDERGROUND, aren'tcha? Golly, you must be so confused." So it understands how I feel! It looks like someone down here can relate with me.

"Someone ought to teach you how things work around here!" I nodded my head in agreement. "I guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!"

Suddenly, the most unexpected thing happened. My body started to glow a light red as something started to emerge from my chest. Was it… a heart? When it left my body, I realized that the heart was the one glowing, not my body. I didn't know I had a glowing heart in me!

A screen popped up beside my head. I examined at it curiously. It read **LV 1. HP 20/20**. Whatever that meant.

"See that heart?" Flowey started to explain, "That is your soul, the very culmination of your being!" Oh, so that weird red thing is my soul? Super weird.

"Your soul starts off weak," Flowey continued cheerily, "But can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV." On cue, I looked to the screen floating next to my head. "What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course! You want some LOVE, don't you?" I wasn't sure.

"Don't worry, I'll share some with you." The flower stuck out its tongue at me before a small star popped out of his head. He was acting like Kirby… but did flowers even have tongues?

Suddenly, five white pellet-shaped items flew up from Flowey. "Down here, LOVE is shared through…" Flowey scrunched his face up for some reason. His expression was unreadable. "Little white… 'friendliness pellets.'"

He seemed fishy. "Are you ready?" The 'friendliness pellets' started to fly towards my soul. I guess my soul was supposed to absorb those? "Move around! Get as many as you can!" I was still wary and willed my soul to accidentally (or was it instinctively?) dodge the first three pellets. Then I remembered how Flowey was helping me, and I urged my soul to go for the last two.

Upon contact, my body rocked and I felt a panic rise in me. I noticed red in the corner of my eye, and saw my… health bar. That's right, it was my _health bar_. And it read **LV 1. HP 01/20**. I looked back at Flowey with shock on my face.

The nice friendly little smiling flower was no longer there. In fact, he was replaced with a _menacing terrifying flower with big angry teeth_. The evil look it gave me made me yelp, and it grinned back with pleasure.

"You idiot. In this world, it's kill or BE killed. Why would anyone pass up an opportunity like this!?" Wait. Was Flowey _tricking me_ the _whole time_?

By now, it was too late, I had realized this. Flowey's face turned into an expression of pure evil pleasure as more pellets came out of nowhere and made a large circle around my soul. They spun around teasingly, foreboding my death.

"Die." The flower said with finality before letting out a menacing laugh. Flowey's eyes were dark and those sharp teeth were not helping. The circle of pellets surrounding my soul began to turn smaller and smaller, slowly closing in on my small exposed soul. It took me a moment to realize, _I was going to die_! The circle came in faster, became smaller, kept coming in… it was now almost too small to fit my soul…

I was going to _die_!


	2. I Befriend a Fluffy Monster

Then to my surprise, the pellets suddenly disappeared and a feeling flashed in me. I directed my eyes to my health bar to read it. **LV 1. HP 20/20**. Wait… _what_?

Flowey seemed just as confused as I did. Before it could say anything though, a fireball rushed in from the side, just to collide with him. The expression on his face was priceless. I couldn't take off my amazed look as I watched it get flinged into the pits of darkness. It looked like he was gone, and I was safe… for now. Now I had to figure out, who had saved me?

Suddenly, a large, white furry creature came out from the shadows. She had small horns on her head, wore a violet dress with a strange symbol on it, and was giving me an apologetic look with her red eyes. Definitely suspicious.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth…" She started to say, "Ah, do not be afraid, my child. I am TORIEL, caretaker of the RUINS." I wasn't really listening. I was still trying to figure out what she was. "I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down." Still suspicious.

"You are the first human to come down here in a long time." She beckoned to me, "Come! I will guide you through the catacombs." My soul quavered before returning back to my body, and then the glow disappeared. "This way." She said, before heading into a door much like the first one I entered. The one I entered before I encountered _Flowey_.

She was definitely suspicious. _Really_ suspicious. But I didn't have much of a choice now, did I? It was the only way leading out of this dark room anyway…

Without meaning to follow the big fluffy monster… er, _Toriel_ , I uneasily headed into the the purple ruin door, waiting to see what it would bring before me. And on the other side was… a _huge_ purple room. I looked around to see if there were any escapes, but it there were purple brick walls everywhere. Toriel was waiting for me there.

I stepped forward in hesitation before Toriel turned around and walked forward, probably telling my to follow her. And I suspiciously did. But even though Toriel was suspicious, the purple ruins were magnificent.

In fact, the shadow of the ruins that loomed above filled me with determination. I suddenly felt stronger and healthier as i thought this, and something clicked inside of me. What was that feeling? I looked beside my head to see something starting to flash, but before I could read what it said, it had faded away.

By now, Toriel was waiting for me at the top of a white staircase. There were actually two white staircases, but I decided to just take the one that Toriel used. After reaching the top, Toriel stood next to another doorway and I followed her in.

I was in another purple room, and I noticed a strange pattern of grey buttons to my right. I wondered what it was about, when Toriel interrupted my thoughts.

"Welcome to you new home, innocent one." She started, "Allow me to educate you in the operation of the RUINS." Yeah, like how Flowey educated me on how to gain love by giving friendliness pellets?

Toriel didn't notice my expression as she walked on the buttons. She stepped on four of them, the ones on the sides, and left the middle ones untouched. Then she pulled down the yellow lever on a nearby wall and the next door opened. She faced me again with a knowing look.

"The RUINS are full of puzzles. Ancient fusions between diversions and doorkeys. One must solve them to move from room to room. Please adjust yourself to the sight of them." I tilted my head in confusion, not really understanding. I went forward to inspect the buttons as Toriel left through the newly opened door. I realized I still didn't get it.

I headed to a grayish sign next to the door Toriel exited. It read: _Only the fearless can proceed. Brave ones, foolish ones. Both walk not the middle road._ Now I understood the puzzle! To put it simply, Toriel had just pushed all the buttons _except_ the ones in the middle. Feeling proud of myself, I followed her through the door and into a long purple hallway. There were vines on the walls. I wondered how and where they grew from.

Toriel was, once again, there. "To make progress here, you will need to trigger several switches. Do not worry, I have labeled the ones that you need to flip." She walked across a bridge that went over a river (that seemed to be coming out from sewers), and I was left alone to ponder her hints.

I went to another greyish sign on the wall, ignoring Toriel's words, and read it. _Stay on the path._ You realized that you had walked off the light purple path to read the sign. You frowned before obeying the sign's command. Then you crossed the river by using the wooden bridge, and Toriel was on the other side waiting for you.

"The first switch is over on the wall." She said to me. I frowned before reluctantly heading off the path and eyeing the wall. There was a lever that one could obviously see already, but Toriel had worked hard trying to make the lever _even easier_ to see by making yellow arrows that pointed to it. Then, there was the fact that there was also yellow words next to the switch that read: _Please press this switch. -TORIEL_.

I wasn't sure about this. For all I knew, it could be a trap, like Flowey's lies. I hesitantly raised my hand and slowly activated the switch. I closed my eyes in anticipation. Nothing happened.

I reopened my eyes to see that Toriel had moved on across another wooden bridge. I crossed with her. I noticed that this time, the wall had two switches. But one had yellow writing all over it, and the other one didn't.

"Go on, press the switch on the left." Toriel encouraged me warmly. I raised my eyebrows before heading to the wall. I found the two switches, but didn't feel like listening to Toriel's advice, so I started to reach for the switch to the right.

"No no no!" Toriel shouted, looking disbelieving, "You want to press the other switch. I even labelled it for you…" I sighed before moving to the left switch. There was another note left in yellow for me. _Please press this switch too. -Toriel._ I obliged.

Suddenly, the ground shook. I thought I had activated another trap meant for my doom until the shaking stopped. "Splendid! I am proud of you, little one. Let us move to the next room." She left me feeling confused. Then I shook my head before following her out the room.

I was now in another purple room. There was a puppet to the side, and Toriel was standing next to me. "As a human living in the UNDERGROUND, monsters may attack you." Yeah, like Flowey. "You will need to be prepared for this situation. However, worry not! The process is simple. When you encounter a monster, you will enter a FIGHT. While you are in a FIGHT, strike up a friendly conversation. Stall for time, I will come to resolve the conflict. Practice talking to the dummy." She beckoned to the middle of the room.

I wasn't sure that not fighting could get me past monsters and out alive. Talking to Flowey sure didn't do anything. But even then, I headed up to the dummy and tried to do what she asked.

When I encountered the dummy, my soul came out once again. This reminded me too much of Flowey, but this time was different. Of course, my health bar was still there, and the enemy's health bar was too. But this time, there were also buttons in front of me to choose from. There were a total of 4 buttons, and they said _Fight_ , _Act_ , _Item_ , and _Mercy_. I ordered my soul to go to the button that said **Act**. So now I just had to act.

I talked to the dummy, and it said nothing back. It doesn't seem much for conversation. I look back, and TORIEL seems happy with me. Another screen popped up in front of me. **YOU WON!** It said. **You earned 0 XP and 0 gold.**

I couldn't help frowning. This was what it was like to fight monsters?

"Ah, very good!" Toriel praised me, "You are very good." Then she left through the next door. I frowned again before following her and leaving the dummy behind.

I was, _once again_ , in another purple room. "There is another puzzle in this room…" Toriel stated, "I wonder if you can solve it?" She stood there staring at me. Unsure, I headed to her, but then she headed down a hallway and I followed her. While following her, I saw a sign and started to head towards it, but then my soul came out of my body.

Before I knew it, I was in a FIGHT. **Froggit attacks you!** Uh… okay. I decided to **Act.** I complimented the frog, trying to strike up friendly conversation, like Toriel taught me to. Froggit probably didn't understand what I said… but he seemed flattered anyway.

Suddenly, Toriel appeared out of nowhere, looking angry and intimidating. The Frog shrank away from her glare and slowly backed out of the fight. **YOU WON! You earned 0 XP and 0 gold.** Huh, weird. The soul returned to your body.

I stared at Toriel questioningly, but when she didn't say anything, I turned to the grey sign I was heading to earlier. _The western room is the eastern room's blueprint._ Uh… okay? I _totally_ knew what that meant. Without further ado, I followed Toriel all the way to a large bridge of spikes.

Toriel looked unsure. "This is the puzzle, but… Here, take my hand for a moment." Confused and uncertain, I took her hand. It was much larger than mine, and the white fur was warm. She then lead me across the spikes, but for some reason, they sheathed themselves before she stepped on them. I was fascinated. It seemed like she was walking in some particular order as to not get impaled by the spikes. I tried to memorize it just in case, but pretty much failed to do so.

She finally lead me to the other side of the spike bridge. I was glad that was over. "Puzzles seem a little too dangerous for now." She concluded. Then she walked ahead. I took one more look at the deadly spikes before following. I started to suppose that maybe I should trust her, unlike _Flowey_.

Once again, in another purple hall. "You have done excellently thus far, my child." She suddenly seemed uncomfortable. "However… I have a difficult request to ask of you… I would like you to walk to the end of the room by yourself. Forgive me for this." She seemed extremely earnest as she looked at me once before striding ahead.

I didn't know what this was about… but I followed her. Yet soon, she was too far ahead, so I couldn't even see her. I kept walking and walking… but the hallway seemed to stretch for forever. When would it end? I kept going for a couple of minutes, unsure about what to do.

Finally, after what seemed to be forever, I met the end of the hallway and saw a white column that very obviously stood out against the purple walls. I headed up to it, and then Toriel emerged from behind it.

"... Greetings, my child. Do not worry, I did not leave you. I was merely behind this pillar the whole time." So I noticed. "Thank you for trusting me. However, there was an important reason for this exercise… to test your independence. I must attend to some business, and you must stay alone for a while. Please remain here. It's dangerous to explore by yourself." Toriel suddenly brightened up. "I have an idea. I will give you a CELL PHONE. If you have a need for anything, just call. Be good, alright?" She handed me the cellphone, then quickly left.

I eyed the phone warily. Then I sighed before stuffing it into my pocket. What did she expect me to do? Just sit around and wait? For what? There wasn't any use staying around here. I had to get home, and to do that, I had to move forward.

I patted the phone in my pocket once to give myself some comfort before heading out the exit for the hallway.


	3. Learning to Wiggle

Right when I stepped out of the doorway, the phone started to ring. Toriel had called me _already_. And it had only been, what, one minute at most?

I sighed before picking it up. "Hello?" A very Toriel-like voice rang from the phone. "This is TORIEL. You have not left the room, have you? There are a few puzzles ahead that I have yet to explain. It would be dangerous to try to solve them yourself. Be good, alright?" I didn't respond. After a moment, the phone clicked off. I shoved the phone back into my pocket.

I headed forward only two steps before I was approached by a Froggit. I embraced myself for a FIGHT… but nothing happened. I guess this was a friendly Froggit. I waved to it before it started ribbiting to me.

"Ribbit, ribbit." For some reason, I knew exactly what it was saying. _Excuse me, human. I have some advice for you about battling monsters. If you Act a certain way or Fight until you almost defeat them… they might not want to battle you anymore. If a monster does not want to fight you, please… use some Mercy, human._ "Ribbit."

I were unsure how I had heard and understood so much from just three ribbits, but I decided not to think too much about it. After all, this was just a game. Or was it? Things seemed too real for it to be considered _just_ a game…

Instead of going down the hallway, I first headed up into a dark corridor to the side. There, I found a bowl of candies sitting on a stone sculpture. I took one. Then another. But I felt too guilty to take another one. I read the label on the candy. _Monster Candy - Heals 10 HP. Has a distinct non-licorice flavor._

I shook my head in slight humor before exiting the corridor and continuing. I found a pile of colorful leaves, although I didn't see any trees from where the leaves may have come from. I happily jumped in them, feeling them squish beneath me and watching them fly up all around. Playfully crinkling through the leaves filled me with determination.

I suddenly felt something familiar click in me again, and looked beside me to see what it was. A leaf was on my face, and I pushed it off. But the thing (whatever it was) had already faded, just like last time. I was too slow.

I rolled my eyes before continuing. But five steps later, my soul came out of my body. It looked like I was in a FIGHT. **Whimsum approached meekly!** Uh, then why is it approaching in the first place? With his limped antennae, droopy wings, and terrified face, I wasn't really sure what to do with him. I choose to **Act**. I started to console Whimsum, but when I was only halfway through with my first word, Whimsum bursted into tears and ran away. **YOU WON! You earned 0 XP and 0 gold**.

I started to feel sorry for scaring Whimsum away, but I convinced myself that it wasn't my fault that it had tried to battle me in the first place. I continued ahead and passed two more leaf piles before approaching a door. I went through.

On the other side, there was just a simple room with little cracks (or were they webs?) on the floor. There were chutes on either side, one on my side and one on the side I needed to get to. Was this a puzzle? Without anywhere else to go, I gingerly stepped onto a cracked tile. But the tile broke, and then I was falling down. But it was different from my first fall. This one was slower, and almost more… gentle. I spun while falling, and I landed on a pile of colorful leaves. I slowly picked myself up and shook off leaves sticking to my sweater. Where was I now?

There were two doors to go through. Left or right? I choose right. Then, somehow, I went all the way back up from a kind of wind that elevated me, and I flew straight through the chute on the right side of the cracked tiles.

It looks like I solved a puzzle all by myself! Although I admit, it wasn't even that hard. I moved on to the next room. And then I got another phone call.

Groaning at Toriel's constant checking on me, I picked up the phone. "Hello? This is TORIEL. For no reason in particular… Which do you prefer? Cinnamon or Butterscotch?"

I thought about it before answering, "Cinnamon"

Toriel seemed to ponder this for a while. "Oh I see! Thank you very much!" Then the phone clicked off. I started to put it away as I stepped more into the new room, but then the phone rang again. I flipped it open.

"Hello? This is TORIEL. You do not DISLIKE butterscotch, do you? I know what your preference is, but… Would you turn up your nose if you found it on your plate?" I thought about it. "Right, right, I understand. Thank you for being patient, by the way." Then the phone clicked off. I looked at the phone funny. I hadn't even said anything, and Toriel just assumed to understand… shrugging, I repocketed the phone.

Now I could fully observe the room to my content, without being interrupted. It was purple once again, and there was another grey sign. There was also a rock, a button, and a row of spikes. I headed to the sign, and it read: _Three out of four grey rocks recommend you push them._ So was it implying for me to push the rock onto the button?

I went over to the rock and pushed it onto the button without difficulty. Now it could hold it down. I looked at the spikes to see that they had retreated back onto the ground, and it was safe to cross. Just as I was heading to the spikes, my soul floated out again. Don't tell me I had to face _another_ enemy!

 **Froggit hopped close!** Wasn't this the frog that gave me advice on how to defeat monsters? Maybe it was a different one. I chose to **Act** and I complimented it, just like I did with the frog Toriel scared away. Once again, the frog seemed to like the compliment. He blushed deeply before croaking out a "Ribbit." But what happened now?

Then there was a white frog next to my soul. When did it appear there? Then it leaped… and jumped right _onto_ my soul. I felt a strange sensation as the frog then disappeared. Was that frog like Flowey's pellets? I stared at my health bar and sure enough, it read **HP 15/20**. I couldn't help grinning. This was a turn-based game, huh?

 **Froggit seems reluctant to fight you.** Well _now_ he was reluctant, huh? I sighed as I thought of the previous Froggit's advice. Then I chose **Mercy** , and spared Froggit. **YOU WON! You earned 0 XP and 2 gold**. Huh? I got money from sparing a frog? I looked around for the Froggit, but he was already gone.

That was a strange fight. I huffed before remembering that I had already pushed the rock on the button and was ready to move on. I safely stepped over them and made my way forward.

In the next room, there was a chute in a hallway, and a _whole ton_ of cracked tiles. I took a step and… nothing happened. Another step… and it held. Feeling amused, I made a couple of more steps without falling. I saw a door leading to the next room in the ruins and I headed to it… just to fall in one of the tiles.

Once again, I was free-falling slowly. I ungracefully landed on another pile of leaves. I shook myself off again and got up, only to see a whole bunch of leaves put together in long lines. This seemed suspicious. I saw a grey sign that read: _Please don't step on the leaves._ Oops. Maybe I could achieve that by avoiding the spaces above so that even if I fell, I wouldn't fall in the leaves? It was worth a try.

As I started to make my way out, my soul floated out. _Again_. Why did so many monsters want to battle me? I groaned before a very strange-looking jelly came out to approach me. It was curvaceously attractive… but didn't seem to have any brains. **Moldsmal blocked the way!** Yeah, I noticed. But the jiggling it was doing was quite curious. I chose to **Act** and wiggled my hips at Moldsmal. It wiggled back at me. It was quite funny!

Then the attack came, but this time I was prepared. Little white balls started to come down in straight lines, and I thought it would be easy enough to avoid them. But I had thought too soon. Soon, the white balls started _exploding_ , and I had to dodge the little balls that burst from the big one. It was pretty tiring, trying to control my soul to go where I needed it to.

The attack finally stopped and all balls disappeared. **Moldsmal is ruminating.** That's… strange. I chose to **Act** again, and this time imitated Moldsmal by lying immobile with him. For some reason, I felt like I understood the world a little better. Moldsmal made some slime sounds, and then it launched another attack. I thought they were going to be balls falling again, but it was different this time. There _were_ white balls, but instead of exploding, they just floated down in complicated patterns. In my opinion, these were easier to dodge. The attack ended.

 **Moldsmal waits pensively.** I chose **Mercy** and tried to Spare them. **YOU WON! You earned 0 XP and 1 gold**. Huh, okay then, it looks like I now have three gold. I was about to wave goodbye to the Moldsmal, but it was already gone. They were always gone before I could say goodbye. I raised my eyebrows in question before continuing.

I headed to a door that brought me back up through the chute. Then I walked to the cracked tiles again. The hole from where I fell through was still there. I moved around, trying to avoid the spaces where once I fell I would fall into the leaves. But the fight with the Moldsmal made me forget the paths, and I fell once again.

This time, I made sure to remember before going up the chute. I walked the cracked tiles carefully, watching my every step. Without even knowing it, I had soon trotted onto a pile of leaves. Oops. There was another grey sign on the wall. Who put these signs here in the first place? _Didn't you read the sign downstairs?_ I did… and I was doing a very bad job at following it. I quickly got off the leaves and made it to the door.

Then my soul came out. It was another Froggit. Why were there so many? I did the same things to it as the last one, and eventually spared it. **YOU WON! You earned 0 XP and 2 gold**. Finally, to the next room! (Geez, how many rooms are there anyway?...)

In the next room, I saw three rocks, three buttons, and a bridge of spikes. It was pretty obvious what I was supposed to do. I pushed the first one on top, then the middle one, and then…

"WHOA there, partner! Who said you could push me around?" I gasped at the sight of a talking rock. But technically… with the things I've seen, a talking rock should really be no biggie. "HMM? So you're ASKIN' me to move over? Okay, just for you, pumpkin." I was not a pumpkin. The rock moved… but not enough. It still wasn't on the button. I tried to get its attention.

"HMM? You want me to move some more? Alright, how's this?" As if trying to spite me, the rock moved farther away from the button. I prodded it again.

"HMM? That was the wrong direction? Okay, think I got it." I waited for it to do something stupid, but then to my relief, it just headed straight onto the button. Good riddance. "Was that helpful?"

Without answering, I made for the sheathed spikes on the bridge and got ready to step over them… when they sprung back up! I quickly backed away in surprise, I had almost stepped on those! I looked back on the button to see that the talking rock was no longer on the button. Angry, I stormed back to it.

"HMM? You wanted me to STAY there? You're giving me a real workout." Well it wouldn't be such a hassle if it had just listened to me in the first place! The rock seemed to reluctantly move back onto the button. I headed to the bridge again, but hesitated to make sure the rock wouldn't move off again. It was still as a… rock. Then I quickly dashed across the bridge. The spikes never came up.

Then my soul floated out, and there was another Moldsmal blocking my way. I rolled my eyes before doing the things I did with the previous Moldsmal. After a few attacks, I spared it. **YOU WON! You earned 0 XP and 1 gold**. I have 6 gold now.

I left the room and was in a new one. There was a table with cheese on it, and a nearby mousehole. Was there mice in there? Would it ever come out to get the cheese? You went over to the table to inspect the cheese. It must have been there for a long time, since it was stuck onto the table. I trotted over to the mousehole to hear panicked squeaks. So there _were_ mice! Knowing that the mouse might one day leave its hole to get the cheese filled me with determination.

Before it had even registered in me, I quickly snapped my head up and immediately looked beside me. There was a faint yellow rectangle with the words… Then the image was gone. _Ughhh_! Why did it always have to disappear so quickly? I swore that I would see it next time I felt determined.

I then headed to the next room to see something lying on a pile of leaves that were blocking my way. It was… a ghost? But it wasn't transparent! Well, apparently not all ghosts are invisible, are they? I headed over to talk, but the ghost seemed to be asleep. It kept making "zzzzzzzzzzzzz" noises… was he even actually sleeping? After a while, it whispered, "Are they gone yet?" I guess it was just pretending to sleep after all.

The ghost didn't seem like it wanted to move, so I decided to move it with force. But before I could even try pushing the ghost or stepping over it, my soul flew out of my body. **Here comes Napstablook.** The ghost had a sad expression, and his eyes were quavering. I decided to **Act** , and I cheered and smiled for Napstablook, hoping to make him happier. He just gave a faint "heh…" before attacking.

His attack was the strangest I had ever seen! There were little white scribbles, (were they his tears?) that came sprouting out from his eyes, and they followed my soul and traced themselves around like a box, surrounding me. I got hit by one and lost some health. **HP 17/20**. But wait… didn't I only have 15/20 HP before? Unless I healed from something… I went back to looking at the ghost, and for some reason, he seemed to look a bit better.

Now my turn, and I chose to **Act**. I told Nabstablook a joke, and he let out a little laugh before attacking me again. Big words were right on top of my soul; _REALLY NOT FEELING UP TO IT RIGHT NOW. SORRY._ But… it didn't "hit" me, and I lost no health. Then his turn was over.

My turn, and I cheered him on. Nabstablook looked like he wanted to show me something. "Let me try…" he started to cry again, and I thought they were going to go for my soul, but instead, they flew the opposite direction! And then, a hat slowly started to appear on his head! "I call it 'dapper blook'," He said somewhat proudly, "Do you like it…?" There was now a fully made hat on his head. He eagerly awaited for my response.

I started to tell him it was amazing, until he murmured, "Oh gee…" Then we were suddenly out of FIGHT mode. The ghost looked sad. "I usually come to the RUINS because there's nobody around… but today I met someone nice…" He paused for a moment. "Oh, I'm rambling again. I'll get out of your way." He then disappeared, and I was left with an empty pile of leaves where the ghost once was. I felt bad that I couldn't comfort him more… but he was already gone, so there was nothing else I could do.

Shaking my head with resignation, I went on ahead.


	4. I Buy Spider Pastries

I tromped past the leaves and was met with a fork in the road. I went up the first door and entered a purple hallway. There was sign. Did you miss it? Spider Bakesale down and to the right. Come eat food made by spiders, for spiders, of spiders! Uh… that's really creepy. Spiders that made baked treats? Just weird. But even then, I headed back down to the fork in the road and headed to the second doorway. I was curious as to see how the pastries would look.

Inside was 2 cobwebs, one big and one small, and a sign in the middle of the room. It read: Spider Bake Sale! All proceeds go to real spiders. I frowned before taking a look at the smaller cobweb and the bigger one. The smaller one had spiders requesting 7G, and the bigger one requested 18G. I guessed that G represented gold. What did spiders need gold for?

Since I only had 6G, I left 5G in the smaller web. Some spiders crawled down and gave me a donut. I had no idea where they had gotten the donut from, or where the spiders had appeared from. As fast as they had arrived, they had left. The gold was gone too, unfortunately. I looked at the donut dubiously before wondering if it was safe to eat donuts made by spiders.

I looked at a piece of paper on the donut. Spider Donut - Heals 12 HP. A donut made with Spider Cider in the batter. I frowned before shoving it in my pocket with the other two Monster Candies. I hoped it wouldn't get dirty.

I said a quiet farewell to the remaining spiders before making my way out of the Bake Sale and back to the first door. Now I was back in the hallway. There were a couple of frogs, waiting to give me helpful information. They were a lot more friendlier than the other frogs I had to fight. They said things about skipping conversations, screens, and how yellow-named monsters could be spared. That was something useful to remember. I thanked them all and told them their info was very helpful, though I didn't understand them all, and went on with my way.

Then, my soul flew out. It was another monster. **Loox drew near!** It was a medium-sized, one-eyed monster! It had sharp teeth, and looked rather intimidating. But then I saw the look in his eye that craved acceptance, and I decided to **Act**. I just stayed silent and didn't pick on them or say anything bad about their appearance. "Finally, someone get's it." Loox said with awe.

He then attacked, and my soul had to dodge trails of bubbles that came in threes and wriggled around like caterpillars. Loox just gazed at me with his one eye, and the attack soon stopped. I chose to give **Mercy** , and tried to spare him. **YOU WON! You earned 0 XP and 5 gold.** That one guy… gave you five gold? That was how much a donut was. And now I had 6G again. How convenient. With my thoughts in mind, I got ready to move on.

Suddenly, the phone rang. I had almost forgot about it in the midst of my adventures. I picked it up to hear Toriel's familiar voice. "Hello? I just realized that it has been a while since I have cleaned up. I was not expecting to have company so soon. There are probably a lot of things lying around here and there. You can pick them up, but do not carry more than you need." Was Toriel giving me advice? "Someday, you might see something you really like. You will want to leave room in your pockets for that." I looked to my pocket and saw the donut still lying there. It already seemed pretty full to me.

Toriel seemed to be finished talking, and the phone clicked off. Putting it back into my other pocket, I moved on to the next room. There was a grey sign again. There is just one switch. So I had to look for a switch? I looked around in the room, but all I saw were 6 cracked tiles spread far apart from one another.

Before I could think more on it, my soul came out. **Migosp crawled up close!** It seemed to be a termite or cockroach or something… but it was standing up on two legs and giving me a scary look. But that wasn't all… Moldsmal was there too! I chose to **Act** on Moldsmal, and I flirted with it.

Then there was an attack… but it wasn't just Moldsmal or Migosp's attack… it was both of them! With Migosp's cockaroahces bouncing everywhere, and Moldsmal's balls, it was super hard to dodge everything. I ended up losing more health. **HP 13/20**. With nothing to lose, I tried sparing both of them at the same time. **YOU WON! You earned 0 XP and 3 gold.** Wait… that actually worked?

I smiled at my good fortune and counted up my gold. There was a total of nine. I grinned before putting it away and returning back to the puzzle. With nothing to lose, I headed to the first cracked tile towards the top. Down I fell… and right into a pile of leaves. I cleaned myself off before looking to see a radish-looking thing sticking part way into the ground. I went over to inspect it, until it came out of the ground!

My soul came out of my body. **Vegetoid came out of the earth.** I was fighting a vegetable? But it looked like a carrot… were carrots vegetables? Things were really starting to get funny down here. And I was starting to lose count of all these monsters. Suddenly, my stomach grumbled. I was hungry, and seeing a vegetable that might have been a carrot did not really help. I patted my stomach to comfort it.

Suddenly, Vegetoid attacked. Apparently, that stomach grumbling was my **Act** , and now my turn was over. "Eat your greens!" Vegetoid suggested as he rained white carrots down onto my soul. I dodged them, but in the midst of dropping carrots, there was a single green one. Before I could figure out if it was safe to touch or not, my curiosity got the better of me. My soul flew to it and touched it… and then it disappeared. I suddenly felt healthier… but I couldn't figure why. Then I noticed my health bar. **HP 14/20**. I had healed! But only by one health point. Vegetoid cackled softly, but for what reasons, I did not know.

It was now my turn. I tried to give **Mercy** to it. If I didn't soon, I just might eat it! **YOU WON! You earned 0 XP and 4 gold.** More gold! Good for me. But now I was curious… how was I supposed to get xp for my LV? I decided to ask Toriel on the phone later, if I remembered to.

I went through the door to exit that room and was back to the other 5 cracked tiles. I headed to the tile right under me and I went falling down. I landed in leaves and saw a ribbon in the corner of the room. Upon closer inspection, it was faded. I took the faded ribbon before going back up. This time, I headed to the middle one on the bottom. I fell and landed in leaves, and lying next to me was a familiar looking ghost. It was… Napstablook! I went over to say hi to him.

"I fell down a hole… now I can't get up… go on without me…" Wait… couldn't ghosts fly? "Wait, ghosts can fly, can't they… oh well…" Seeming to realize this, Nabstablook disappeared. He had probably flown away. I was glad that he had got out, and I went to the door and elevated up to the upper floor again. I was getting ready to move to tile above, but then my soul floated out.

 **Loox drew near!** He was staring right through me. Wasn't he the one-eyed monster that gave me a lot of money? Well, I was totally ready to meet up with this guy. After a few talks and attacks, I spared him. **YOU WON! You earned 0 XP and 5 gold.** Now I had 18 gold in my wallet, how nice.

I went into the upper tile and fell in more leaves. But this time, I noticed something different. There was a switch on the wall! I had found it on my third try! I activated it and felt a shudder throughout the temple. It looked like I had deactivated something. I went back up through the chute and headed to the next room.

There were white columns and colorful rounded buttons on the floor. I decided to go read the long sign on the wall first. The far door is not an exit. It simply marks a rotation in perspective. I didn't get it, but went on to press the first button I saw, which was a blue one. Nothing happened. I frowned before heading to a lime green one, but still nothing happened. I turned right and pressed an orange button. Still nothing. Was I just wasting my time? I headed down to the next room.

There was a sign to the side wall. I headed to it. If you can read this, press the blue switch. I looked around, but there was no blue switch in this room. Then I thought about the earlier sign, and looked behind one of the columns. And behold! There was a blue switch. I pressed it and there was a click. The next room was open for sure!

As I started to head there, my soul came out. **Vegetoid came out of the earth.** And not to mention that Migosp was there too. Their attacks were hard to avoid, and I managed to get a green carrot, but still lost 3 health points. **HP 12/20**. I chose to give **Mercy** to them. **YOU WON! You earned 0 XP and 6 gold.** More gold to add to my collection!

I moved on ahead to another room of more buttons! On instinct, I read the sign close by. If you can read this, press the red switch. Okay then, simple enough. The red switch was wide open for me, and I pressed it. Click. The spikes were gone and I moved on.

In another room now. I went to read the sign, but was met with Loox once again! Loox drew near! And after some dodging… YOU WON! You earned 0 XP and 5 gold. Great, more gold. I was starting to get tired of fighting Loox and only getting gold. How do I get xp for my LV?

I got rid of the thoughts and read the sign. If you can read this, press the green switch. Easy enough, all I had to do was look behind all the pillars. I easily found it and pressed it, and a satisfying clicking sound followed. I then began to head to the now open door.

These puzzles were easy, and no monster was too intimidating… yet. At this rate, I was going to get back home easily, no sweat!

.

 **How is it so far? Do you like it? Do you have any suggestions? Is there any mistakes? Tell me about it! :)**

 **Thx once again for readin'! ~ Pizza**


	5. I Learn About Snails' Digestive Systems

I was in a new purple hall. I stepped over some moss as I met a fork in the road. I first decided to go to the right, and was met with more some more moss before walking into a smaller room with a harmless-looking Froggit in it.

"Ribbit, ribbit." _Just between you and me… I saw TORIEL come out of here just a little while ago. She was carrying some groceries. I didn't ask what they were for… We're all too intimidated to talk to her._ "Ribbit." Well then. It looks like I'll be reuniting with Toriel soon!

However, I first headed into another door that lead to a small corridor. There was an object to the side. I headed to it, and realized it was a Toy Knife. I took it, since it wouldn't be safe to just be leaving a random knife lying around.

I then went back to the fork in the road and turned up this time. I stepped over a pile of leaves before entering an already open door. On the other side, there was a fat, black tree. It was the first tree I had seen down here, and it was black as coal. Was it burnt? Was there a fire here before?

Before I could do anything, I had paused to the sound of Toriel's voice. "Oh dear, that took longer than I thought it would." I saw her appear from behind the tree and start to make a phone call. Then she noticed me and rushed over.

"How did you get here, my child? Are you hurt? There, there, I will heal you. I should not have left you alone for so long. It was irresponsible to try to surprise you like this." Suddenly she blushed, "Er… Well, I suppose I cannot hide it any longer. Come, small one!" She then went on ahead and left me to follow her. To my surprise, I realized it felt good to see her again.

I went towards the direction she had headed, and saw a purple house. Was this Toriel's house? Seeing such a cute, tidy house in the RUINS gave me determination… I looked beside me and this time, _clearly_ saw the words. In a yellow rectangle, there were the words _SAVED_. Then it was gone. What did it mean, saved?

I thought about this as I entered the purple house. I was now in a big room with a staircase in the middle. It was simple and clean. Toriel was waiting there for me. "Do you smell that?" She asked, looking excited, "Surprise! It is a butterscotch-cinnamon pie. I thought we might celebrate your arrival. I want you to have a nice time living here. So I will hold off on snail pie for tonight." She paused before continuing, "Here, I have another surprise for you." Then she walked off to the right, and I curiously followed her.

"This is it." She said when I approached. We were in a long hallway. Toriel then gently grabbed hold of my hand and lead me to a door. "A room of your own. I hope you like it!" She patted my head and took a few sniffs in the air. "Is something burning…? Um, make yourself at home!" Then she hurriedly left. I could only stare at her in awe before going into the room.

First off, it was persimmon-colored. It was a nice change, considering the fact that I had been seeing purple all day. There was a small bed with stuffed animals to the side, a closet, a small shelf, a lamp, a box of shoes, a box of toys, and a drawing of a flower hung up on the wall. There was even a large, soft rug spread out on the ground. I admired the room and inspected everything with care.

Feeling tired, I had slowly wandered over to the bed. The blankets looked inviting, and I was pretty tired from adventuring all day… might as well take a nap. If there was a bed, why shouldn't I use it? I climbed in and pulled the covers over myself. As my head fell onto the pillow, I immediately fell asleep.

When I woke up later, I found a pie on the floor next to the bed. It was a slice of butterscotch-cinnamon pie. I smiled at Toriel's hospitality and put it in my pocket. Then I left my room and found myself back in the hallway. I wondered where Toriel was?...

I headed down more of the hallway to explore, and found another room. It was blue, and I suspected it was Toriel's. There was a large bed, a shelf full of books, a sock drawer, and empty picture frames. There was also a diary on her desk, and I couldn't help being curious, so I read the passage.

 _Why did the skeleton want a friend? Because she was feeling BONELY._ I realized that the rest of the page was filled with jokes of similar caliber. Feeling disappointed from the lack of juicy gossip, I left the room to look for her elsewhere.

I went further down and all the way to the end of the hallway to see another door, but there was a sign on it that said: _Room under renovations._ I decided to leave it be, and headed back to the other side of the hall. I was now back in the first room with the staircase. Instead of heading down the stairs, I first went to explore the other room to the left.

There, I found Toriel reading a book in her sofa next to a warm, blazing fire. There was a small table and a shelf of books to the side. I decided to ignore her for now and explore one last room behind her. It turned out to be a kitchen. There was a fridge, a stove top, sink, cupboards, and a still unfinished pie. I had done enough exploring, and I left the kitchen to talk to Toriel. Maybe I could figure out how to get back home.

"Up already, I see?" Toriel asked when she saw me, then paused. "Um, I want you to know how glad I am to have someone here. There are so many old books I want to share. I want to show you my favorite bug-hunting spot. I've also prepared a curriculum for your education." Wait… _what_? I didn't have time for this! I needed to get home! "This may come as a surprise to you… But I have always wanted to be a teacher… actually, perhaps that isn't very surprising. STILL." Now she looked indignant. "I am glad to have you living here. Oh, did you want something? What is it?" Oh, so _now_ she finally noticed that I needed something.

"When can I got home?"

"What?" Toriel seemed a little shocked, "This… this IS your home now." She was planning on _keeping_ me here? "Um… would you like to hear about this book I'm reading? It is called '72 Uses for Snails'. How about it?" _Oh great_ , so now she was trying to change the topic.

"How do I exit the ruins?" I continued to ask.

Toriel was now looking uncomfortable. "Um… How about an exciting snail fact?" I groaned, but she ignored me, "Did you know that snails… Sometimes flip their digestive systems as they mature? Interesting." It actually was interesting, but I didn't have time for that.

"How do I exit the ruins?" I asked again.

Toriel paused. "... I have to do something. Stay here." She then put her book down before leaving. Toriel obviously didn't want me to follow here, but I had to. I followed Toriel to see where she was headed. I was back in the main room, but she was nowhere to be seen. Yet, I had a feeling she was downstairs. So that was where I went.

Once again, the halls were purple. I walked down that hall and saw Toriel just standing there. "You wish to know how to return 'home', do you not? Ahead of us lies the end of the RUINS. A one-way exit to the rest of the underground. I am going to destroy it." I gasped. "No one will ever be able to leave again. Now be a good child and go upstairs." Then she left me, but she didn't _seriously_ just expect me to listen to her, did she? I wasn't going to let her destroy my only chance of getting home… I was going to stop her!

I followed her down the hallway some more. She looked woeful. "Every human that falls down here meets the same fate. I have seen it again and again. They come. They leave. They die. You naive child… If you leave the RUINS… They… Asgore… Will kill you. I am only protecting you, do you understand? …go to your room." She left me with those disturbing thoughts to ponder, but it didn't take me long to decide what to do. I continued to follow her.

I approached a left turn in the hallway, and Toriel stood there looking determined. "Do not try to stop me. This is your final warning." She left me once again, but I ignored her warning and followed her yet again. Now the two of us were in front of a big purple door. Was that the exit? It was right there, right in front of me! It was so close… yet so far away.

"You want to leave so badly?" I did. After a silence, Toriel huffed. "Hmph. You are just like the others. There is only one solution to this. Prove yourself… Prove to me you are strong enough to survive." Suddenly, the room darkened. And my soul came flying out.

 **Toriel blocks the way!** Wait, I was _fighting Toriel_? Why? I hadn't thought she would resort to such methods to get me to change my mind… but no matter what, I was not going change from my answer. I needed to leave, and if this was the way I had to go for it, then so be it.

It was my turn. I chose to **Act** … but I couldn't think of any conversation topics. Then Toriel attacked me with flaming fireballs, the same one she used to defeat Flowey. They flew in figure eights around me, and they weren't too hard to dodge. I just stayed in the middle.

Toriel seemed to be preparing another magic attack. I chose to **Act** , and tried to think of something to say again, but… nothing. Toriel attacked me again, and the fireballs were still in their figure eight formation, but now they were waving back and forth, so my soul couldn't just stay in the middle. It had to move. I winced as my soul hit a single fireball, and my health decreased. **HP 16/20.** I still couldn't believe that I was fighting Toriel, my only friend in the underground.

I tried to **Act** , but ironically, talking did not seem to be the best solution to this situation. This time, two flaming hands shot out from the side leaving trails of fireballs behind them, curving into wide U shaped swerves. I was caught by surprise, so the bottom hand hit me. More of my health decreased. **HP 13/20.** Toriel seemed to look through me… but I would not falter.

Well, talking didn't work. Could I just spare her and get it over with? I chose **Mercy** and tried to spare her. Toriel said nothing as she sent another attack at me. I was so worried about the situation that I took consecutive hits without noticing, and now my health was down to **HP 8/20.** I was doomed.

I kept dodging her attacks and kept trying to spare her. But nothing. My health kept depleting until it went down to **HP 4/20.** But I kept going, and she gave me a questioning look. She didn't seem to be able to hold it in any longer.

"What are you doing?" She continued to attack me.

 **Mercy.** "Attack or run away!" She attacked me, and tried to look aloof. **Mercy.** "What are you proving this way?" Another attack. I was now down to **HP 2/20.** **Mercy.** "Fight me or leave!" Attack. For some reason, the fireballs seemed to be avoiding me. **Mercy.** "Stop it." Attack. Was it possible that Toriel was trying to avoid killing me? **Mercy.** "Stop looking at me that way." Attack. **Mercy.** She took a deep breath. "Go away!" Attack. **Mercy.** "..." Attack. **Mercy.**

"I know you want to go home, but…" **Mercy.** "But please… go upstairs now." **Mercy.** "I promise I will take good care of you here." **Mercy.** "I know we do not have much, but…" **Mercy.** "We can have a good life here." **Mercy.** "Why are you making this so difficult?" **Mercy.** "Please, go upstairs." **Mercy.** "..." **Mercy.** "Ha ha…" **Mercy.** "Pathetic, is it not? I cannot save even a single child." **Mercy.** "..." **Mercy.** "No, I understand. You would just be unhappy trapped down here. The RUINS are very small once you get used to them. It would not be right for you to grow up in a place like this. My expectations… my loneliness… my fear… For you, my child… I will put them aside."

My soul finally floated back into me. I sighed in sweet relief, I was starting to get tired of pressing that Mercy button.

"If you truly wish to leave the RUINS… I will not stop you. However, when you leave… please do not come back. I hope you understand." She gave me one last hug. "Goodbye, my child." She made her way to leave, turned around once to look at me one more time, and then left… for good. Just like that, she had left. I would miss her.

I whispered a silent goodbye before approaching the purple door. There wasn't any time to mope around. This was the door of destiny, and I was going to go through it!

.

 **And now we can finally get to the fun part and meet SANS! XD And Papyrus of course, who would forget Papyrus?...**

 **Haha tell me how you like it so far and give any suggestion you like. ;P Thx for Reading! ~ Pizza**


	6. I Hide Behind Conveniently Shaped Lamps

After going through the door, I went down a long purple hallway and eventually met two stone pillars. I walked through them to meet a spotlight, a patch of grass, and a much too familiar-looking yellow flower. Could it be?...

"Clever. Verrrryyy clever. You think you're really smart, don't you?" Flowey said to me. How had he survived that fireball? Had he come to fight again? "In this world, it's kill or be killed. So you were able to play by your own rules." His face was starting to grow scary. "You spared the life of a single person. Hee hee hee… I bet you feel really great. You didn't kill anybody this time. But what will you do when you meet a relentless killer? You'll die and you'll die and you'll die. Until you tire of trying. What will you do then?" His face suddenly grew menacing. "Will you kill out of frustration? Or will you give up entirely on this world… and let me inherit the power to control it? I am the prince of this world's future. Don't worry, my little monarch, my plan isn't regicide. This is SO much more interesting." He gave me a look of pure evil and cackled.

My expression grew wary of his warnings and prophecies. What was he meaning to tell me? Did he plan to overthrow someone? And was he implying that I would help him? I would _never_ help an evil flower that once tried to kill me! Then Flowey's face turned back to normal and he popped into the ground. He left no trace of him being there just seconds ago. I hesitated before continuing on my way out.

I carefully stepped over the patch of grass and continued to some purple ruins. I went through. The world seemed to get lighter, and then… there was a pause. And some white bolded words. I tried to read them, but they were facing backwards, so I had a hard time. I had only figured out the U and N, but then it was gone.

I blinked a couple of times and realized I was out of the ruins. The purple doorway was behind me, and I seemed to be in a forest. I had finally gotten out! Now I was free to go home, if only I could figure out where that was. I examined my surroundings and noticed a grey bush that deeply resembled a rock. Then I looked more closely and found… a camera hidden in the bushes! Was there someone watching me?

Uneasy, I kept going, and then thought about calling Toriel. It would be nice to tell her about how I was doing. I got out the phone and dialed her number. There was a long silence where the phone was calling… but nobody picked up. Saddened, I put it away.

I continued to walk down the forest path. There was quite a bit of trees, and they were all very tall, yet they didn't have many leaves on them. I went on ahead and found a tough-looking branch stuck into the ground. I tried picking it up, but it was too heavy. I went on ahead, but then I heard a loud snap. The branch had broken… from something.

I suddenly knew that someone was following me, and panicked, I tried to walk faster. As if to confirm my suspicions, I even saw a shadow darting from tree to tree behind me. I walked on even faster. Soon, I was almost jogging.

Eventually, I had approached a bridge that was suspended over a cliff. I was scared to cross it, and the bars on it were suspicious. And then I heard it, those steps behind me were loud and obvious. Whoever was chasing me had caught up to me, and I had nowhere else left to run. I was frozen, and scared.

The figure was soon right behind me. I could hear its breathing… was it a monster? Was I going to enter a FIGHT? The figure suddenly started to speak in a slow tone. "Human. Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand."

I very slowly turned around and expected to see someone scary, but I only saw shadows. The person was hiding behind those. However, there was an arm sticking out. Without any other choice, I slowly moved my arm and took the figure's hand.

Before I could even register anything, a large farting noise went off. I had shaken hands with someone… and they had put a whoopee cushion in between our handshake! The whining noises it had started to create were getting to me, and I started giggling without being able to control myself. Only then did I realized the person's hand I was holding was _extremely_ bony, and I quickly released my grip on them.

"heheh… the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. it's ALWAYS funny." I finally took a good look at the monster's face and realized… that he was a skeleton! I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sight of him. Had I just shaken hands with a skeleton? That wasn't something you could do everyday.

I looked the skeleton over and noticed what he was wearing. A puffy blue jacket, short pants, and were those slippers? And to add on to that, they were pink. "anyways, you're a human, right? that's hilarious. i'm sans. sans the skeleton." So I noticed. But his creepy smile was really starting to get on my nerves. "im actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now. but… y'know… i dont really care about capturing anybody." After thinking about it, I told myself that I could probably trust this guy. "now my brother, papyrus… he's a human-hunting FANATIC. hey, actually, I think that's him over there." I suddenly snapped my head up and looked behind me, trying to spot any "Papyrus-like" people.

"i have an idea. go through this gate thingy." Did he mean the bars on the bridge? "yeah, go right through. my bro made the bars too wide to stop anyone." I thought this over before obeying his command. Surprisingly, the bridge held and I went in between the bars easily. Sans followed me all the way to the other side. The fact that he was a skeleton still bothered me… but we already know the underground is weird.

"quick, behind that conveniently-shaped lamp." I looked around and found the lamp that Sans was talking about. It was purple, had a light-blue cover shade, and was demented. But not wanting to come face-to-face with a "human hunting fanatic", I made my way to the lamp. And it was just in the nick of time too, because right when I got behind that thing, Papyrus made his appearance.

I didn't know what I had expected, but this was definitely _not_ what I expected. A tall skeleton with a red cape, gloves, and boots came marching in quickly. His assortment of clothes were definitely more bizarre than Sans', and the look he was giving was of pure annoyance.

"sup bro?" Sans asked in his cool tone. I could see everything that was happening from behind the lamp, yet no one could see me. That was nice to know.

"YOU KNOW WHAT 'SUP' , BROTHER!" I cringed at his loud tone of voice, "IT'S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T… RECALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES! YOU JUST HANG AROUND OUTSIDE YOUR STATION. WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?!"

"staring at this lamp. it's really cool. do you wanna look?" I shot Sans a sharp glance from behind the lamp, but he gave me a knowing look. Apparently, he knew what he was doing.

"NO! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT! WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE!? I WANT TO BE READY!" Well, he technically already failed at that, since I was here and uncaptured. "I WILL BE THE ONE! I MUST BE THE ONE! I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN! THEN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS…" He struck a daring pose. "WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE! RESPECT… RECOGNITION… I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD! PEOPLE WILL ASK, TO, BE MY, 'FRIEND?' I WILL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING." Well, wasn't he excited.

"hmm…" Sans said thoughtfully, "maybe this lamp will help you."

Before I could protest at Sans giving away too many clues, Papyrus had already started stomping on the ground angrily. "SANS! YOU ARE NOT HELPING! YOU LAZYBONES! ALL YOU DO IS SIT AND BOONDOGGLE!" I questioned if that was even a word. "YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERY DAY!"

"hey, take it easy. i've gotten a _ton_ of work done today." An awkward silence. "a skele- _ton_." Sans turned around and winked at nothing in particular. I wondered what he was winking at, but had a hard time doing so over the sound of my fit of giggles.

It was a good thing Papyrus was busy being angry, or else he just might've heard my laughs. "SANS!"

"come on. you're smiling." Sans noted playfully.

"I AM AND I HATE IT! SIGH… WHY DOES SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME… HAVE TO DO SO MUCH JUST TO GET SOME RECOGNITION…"

"wow, sounds like you're really working yourself…" I waited for it. "down to the bone." He winked at nothing in particular again, and I shook my head in amusement, trying to stifle my laughs and not make too much noise.

"UGH! I WILL ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES… AS FOR YOUR WORK?" Papyrus made a sly grin. "PUT A LITTLE MORE, _BACKBONE_ INTO IT! NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" He then strided away quickly, but came back a second later to give a last "HEH!" before leaving for good. I smiled at his attitude, he wasn't as scary as I thought he would be!

"okay, you can come out now." Sans said. I obliged and came out from my hiding spot. "you oughta get going. he might come back. and if he does… you'll have to sit through more of my hilarious jokes." He winked at me before turning away. But I was honestly willing to sit through millions of more jokes. "what's the holdup? look, there's nothin to be afraid of. it's just a dark cavern filled with skeletons and horrible monsters." He winked at me for emphasis. That really didn't improve my mood… "Well?" I sighed before deciding that it would probably be better to just go.

I first looked around to see if there was anything useful. There was some sort of checkpoint, sentry-station close by. There were bottles of ketchup, mustard, and relish sitting inside… but they weren't useful to me, so I left them there. I walked away and passed by a couple of pine trees. It was nice to know that trees could still grow down here. I headed to leave, but then Sans abruptly spoke again.

"actually, hey… hate to bother ya, but can you do me a favor?" I paused to listen to his deal. " i was thinking… my brother's been kind of down lately… he's never seen a human before. and seeing you might just make his day. don't worry, he's not dangerous. even if he tries to be." At first I was doubtful, but Sans' reassurance made me feel more confident. I nodded an 'okay' before he continued, "thanks a million. i'll be up ahead." And then he walked… the other direction. That made no sense. But if he ended up in the wrong place, that would be his own problem, not mine.

Shrugging, I went on ahead. And although no one could see it, I was smiling.

.

 **Ooooooh SANS! XD**

 **I'm working to make this as close to the game as possible, but Sans' terrible punctuation is getting to me.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!~ ;)**

 **~ Pizza**


	7. Papyrus is Shocked!

I was still thinking of my encounter with those two skeletons. How Sans' jokes seemed to light me up, how Papyrus' loudness seemed to make me full of energy, and that lamp… it really was convenient, and it still filled me with determination.

I looked back and saw the SAVE sign before it disappeared. What was up with that? I still hadn't figured out the purpose of that yet. But my thoughts stopped when I noticed a red box ahead. I read the sign in front of it. This is a box. You can put an item inside or take it out. The same box will appear later, so don't worry about coming back. Sincerely, a box lover. Did I really want to trust in that though?

I opened the box and found a Tough Glove that was pink. I took that, and as a test, I replaced it with the Toy Knife. It was safer there than lying around on the floor. I also found a random stick in my pocket and put it in there too. There was no need to waste space in my pockets for things like that. I closed the box, and then equipped the Tough Glove. I wasn't really sure what it was supposed to do, but it was better to wear it than stuff it in my almost full pockets. I then also replaced the bandage (that I didn't even notice I was wearing) with the Faded Ribbon by tying it onto my hair. Now I looked prettier, but not for any actual good uses except for keeping the hair strands out of my face.

Now I was all ready to go. I debated which way to turn on the fork in the road, but then my soul flew out. **Snowdrake flutters forth!** It was a really ugly chicken with a big scary, snowflake-like face. Not to mention it smelled like a wet pillow. But it was about time I had to face a monster!

I chose to **Act** and tried to make an ice pun like Sans' jokes, he was really quite an influence. But Snowdrake just muttered, "I've heard that one," before throwing an attack on me. White crescent shaped items flew towards my soul, and though they were much easier to dodge than Toriel's attacks, my skills were not as sharp. I lost some health points, HP 16/20.

I could hear Snowdrake practicing his next pun. I decided to **Act** but do nothing and wait to hear it. "Better not snow 'flake' out!" He launched more crescents at me and this time I dodged them without being hit. Snowdrake was still smiling at his joke. I decided to pretend to laugh at his pun with an **Act**. It was pretty fake… but Snowdrake didn't seem to realize that. "See!? Laughs! Dad was wrong!" He seemed extremely pleased, and sent more attacks at me, and I dodged them before choosing Mercy. It wouldn't want to fight me if I had laughed at his jokes, right? **YOU WON! You earned 0 XP and 12 gold.** 12 gold?! That was a lot.

Bathing in the glory of my coin collection, I continued up the path to find a river and a fishing pole. It was affixed the ground, so I couldn't take it. But I could reel it in, and that was what I did. But there was no fish attached to the end of the line, it was just a photo of a weird-looking monster. Call me! Here's my number! I decided not to call.

I headed back to the fork in the road and headed down the other path, until my soul came out. **Icecap struts into view.** I decided to compliment him on his great hat, since monsters seemed to like compliments very much. "DUH! Who DOESN'T know?" He exclaimed. That was rude. Then chimneys rose from the ground and shot out threatening spikes at my soul. I dodged, them, but was surprised when the spikes came back down after flying up. Right before I got hit, the attack ended.

Icecap was still thinking of his hat. Maybe if I chose to **Act** and ignored it, he would stop being such a blockhead. I tore my eyes away from his hat, and he looked annoyed. "HELLO? My hat's up here." He said to me before sending more chimneys and spikes. I could tell he was trying to secretly, but unsuccessfully, check if I was looking at its hat. Afterwards, I chose to **Act** and ignore it once again. It seemed…. defeated, and it made me a little sad. "Fine! I don't care!" It shouted before sending another attack with the same variables. He seemed desperate for attention. I sighed before choosing **Mercy** and sparing him. **YOU WON! You earned 0 XP and 13 gold.** Honestly, the amount I was getting was making me feel like a rich guy.

I shook my head and continued down the path to find Sans and Papyrus! How did Sans get here first if he had went the other direction? Maybe it was because I was busy fighting monsters.

"SO, AS I WAS SAYING ABOUT UNDYNE," I came into view and Papyrus turned around to see me. His made a surprised expression before turning to Sans, and Sans turned to me, pretending to look surprised too. They kept turning at each other, and soon ended up spinning in wild circles. I had no idea how they didn't turn dizzy.

The two skeletons faced and Papyrus spoke in a hushed whisper, although it was still very loud. "SANS! OH MY GAWD! IS THAT… A HUMAN?!" They turned back to me. I saw their gazes and realized that they weren't looking at me, their eyes were focused elsewhere. Confused, I turned around and saw a small rock. Don't tell me…

"uhhhh… actually, i think that's a rock." Sans pointed out. Would Papyrus actually fall for that?

"OH." Apparently he did. Was he an idiot or what?

"hey, what's that in front of the rock?" Sans suggested, and Papyrus' eyes widened in recognition.

"OH MY GAWD!" Papyrus whispered very loudly to Sans, "IS… IS THAT A HUMAN."

"yes."

"OH MY GAWD! SANS! I FINALLY DID IT! UNDYNE WILL… I'M GONNA… I'LL BE SO… POPULAR! POPULAR! POPULAR!" Papyrus managed to calm down a bit, and faced me. "...AHEM. HUMAN! YOU SHALL NOT PASS THIS AREA! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL STOP YOU! I WILL THEN CAPTURE YOU! YOU WILL BE DELIVERED TO THE CAPITAL! THEN… THEN! I'M NOT SURE WHAT'S NEXT." He admitted. "IN ANY CASE! CONTINUE… ONLY IF YOU DARE! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!" He quickly went away and left me with Sans. Well… that was a rather interesting confrontation.

"well, that went well. don't sweat it, kid." Sans winked at me, "i'll keep an eyesocket out for ya." Then he left to follow Papyrus. I smiled humorously before heading further down the path. But then, my soul came out.

 **Snowdrake flutters forth!** The ugly guy again? I suddenly realized that his name was a pun and chuckled… then I made a joke about that and laughed at his puns before sparing him. **YOU WON! You earned 0 XP and 12 gold.** Pleased, I continued.

Suddenly, my phone rang! Ring… ring… I was surprised, but quickly picked it up. Hope was burning in my chest… could it be Toriel? "U-uhhh… Oh my gawd, help… I'd like to order a… Um… a pizza…? With, uhh… the toppings are, uh… I have them copied, I'll just paste them to you." I frowned before inspecting my phone. It looked too old to receive texts… It reads out loud, character-by-character, an ACCII art of an anime catgirl. I had no idea what was happening, so I shut the phone. I sighed sadly in resignation, it wasn't Toriel.

I continued ahead to find a big cardboard box with a thin layer of snow on it. There was some narration on it. YOU OBSERVE THE WELL-CRAFTED SENTRY STATION. WHO COULD HAVE BUILT THIS, YOU PONDER… I BET IT WAS THAT VERY FAMOUS ROYAL GAURDSMAN! I guessed that Papyrus had wrote this. (NOTE: NOT YET A VERY FAMOUS GAURDSMAN.) Yep, definitely Papyrus.

I smiled in humor before I kept going down the path to a new area. There was a wooden sign sticking out of the ground, and I curiously read it. Absolutely NO MOVING! I thought about this. Then as a test, I moved forward, all the way up to another sentry station. But behind the station came a white and black dog, and I stopped. He moved his eyes around, surveying the area around me.

"Did something move? Was it my imagination? I can only see moving things. If something WAS moving… For example, a human…" I winced slightly at the accusation. "I'll make sure it NEVER moves again!" Then my soul came out, and I was in a FIGHT with an ugly dog and his knives. He had polka-dot pants, and a strange shirt with a dog face on it.

 **Doggo blocks the way!** Real creative name there, buddy. I tried to give **Mercy** to him right away to spare the fighting, but he didn't back down. "Don't move an inch!" He ordered as a blue sword moved from the side and towards my soul. This was a new attack I hadn't seen before. Before I could even register what to do, the column came over and… passed right over my soul. Nothing happened.

I still didn't quite understand the attack, but at least I hadn't gotten hurt. This time, I tried an **Act** and petted Doggo. "WHAT! I'VE BEEN PET!" He shouted excitedly. I didn't get what there was to be excited about. While he ranted about pets, pats and pots, the blue sword came again. My soul stayed still, and it went right past me.

I did an **Act** and pet Doggo again. "WHERE'S THAT COMING FROM!" He shouted. I was surprised he didn't see me petting him. Was he blind? He once again ranted about pots while the blue sword came. It passed. I chose Mercy and spared him. **YOU WON! You earned 0 XP and 30 gold.** Wow! I'm rich!

"S-S-S-Something pet me… Something that isn't m-m-moving…" He looked around warily. "I'm gonna need some dog treats for this!" He concluded before hiding behind his sentry station again. I went over to get his attention by ringing a bell at the station. Doggo came back up from hiding.

"Hello? Is anybody there? No?" I was right there! But he went back under like he saw no one. I rung the bell again, and he came back up. "Are you two playing a trick on me?" Two? "Real funny." He went back down in hiding. I rung again. "Big guy? Is that you? Come on…" Back under. Ring again, I was starting to get curious about his comments. "Well, it's not the tall skeleton… He's too loud." Did he mean Papyrus? He went back down. I rung again. "Whoever you are, knock it of!" Ring. "..." He didn't notice me once. Maybe he actually was blind.

I rolled my eyes before strolling down further along the path. I noticed some dog treats that had been smoked, probably from Doggo. I went along the way and found Sans! It was good to see him again.

"hey, there's something important to remember. my brother has a very special attack. if you see a blue attack, don't move and it won't hurt you." Like Doggo's attacks? "here's an easy way to keep it in mind. imagine a stop sign. when you see a stop sign, you stop, right?" How did Sans know about stop signs? "stop signs are red, so imagine a blue stop sign instead. simple, right? when fighting, think about blue stop signs." And just like that, he stopped talking. It was nice to hear some advice… but his imagery wasn't really helping that much.

I went on ahead and saw some ice. In the middle of it was a sign. I was curious to read what the sign said, so I slowly approached the ice and put one foot on it to test it. It seemed okay, so I put my other foot on. That was a bad idea. The ice was so slippery, I couldn't control myself, and I ended up gliding around ungracefully before grabbing hold of the sign to stop myself from moving. It said: North: Ice, South: Ice, West: Ice, East: Snowdin Town (... and ice) I smiled at the "helpful" directions before heading north by sliding down the ice and safely landing on snow.

Ahead, there was a happy-looking snowman, although it didn't seem to have arms. "Hello. I am a snowman. I want to see the world… But I cannot move." True enough. "If you would be so kind, traveller, please… Take a piece of me and bring it very far away." I looked down at that snowman and gave pity to it before taking a small piece of him. "Thank you… good luck!" It cheered for me one last time. I smiled at it kindly before leaving with the Snowman Piece. I was going to take it to the ends of the earth.

I headed back down to the ice before heading East to the Snowdin Town. I was curious to see a monster town, especially one underground. I went along and found Sans and Papyrus once again! They were talking to each other.

"YOU'RE SO LAZY! YOU WERE NAPPING ALL NIGHT!"

"I think that's called… sleeping." Sans pointed out, smiling.

"EXCUSES, EXCUSES!" Papyrus ranted, before finally noticing me. "OH-HO! THE HUMAN ARRIVES! IN ORDER TO STOP YOU… MY BROTHER AND I HAVE CREATED SOME PUZZLES! I THINK YOU WILL FIND THIS ONE… QUITE SHOCKING!" Was that supposed to be a pun? "FOR YOU SEE, THIS IS THE INVISIBLE… ELECTRICITY MAZE! WHEN YOU TOUCH THE WALLS OF THIS MAZE… THIS ORB WILL ADMINISTER A HEARTY ZAP!" Papyrus brought out a sky blue orb. It was very pretty. "SOUND LIKE FUN? BECAUSE! THE AMOUNT OF FUN YOU WILL PROBABLY HAVE, IS ACTUALLY RATHER SMALL I THINK." He sounded uncertain, and that just made matters funny. "OK, YOU CAN GO AHEAD NOW."

If the orb was going to administer a zap, and if I wasn't holding it, that meant I would receive no casualties, correct? Feeling amused, I took two steps forward… and Papyrus was zapped. Hard. he now looked burnt to the crisp. This just made matters funnier though.

"SANS! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Papyrus stomped angrily.

Sans turned to him. There was no doubt he thought this was funny too. "i think the human has to hold the orb."

"OH, OKAY." Papyrus said, going through the maze. He left deep and easily seen footprints in the snow. He finally made it to me. "HOLD THIS PLEASE!" He ordered before throwing the orb up into the sky and running back through the maze. I was wondering why he had thrown it, when the orb gently landed on the top of my head.

"OKAY, TRY NOW!" Papyrus ordered. I raised my eyebrows before following his exact footsteps through the maze. I made it to the end. "INCREDIBLE! YOU SLIPPERY SNAIL! YOU SOLVED IT SO EASILY… TOO EASILY! HOWEVER! THE NEXT PUZZLE WILL NOT BE EASY! IT IS DESIGNED BY MY BROTHER, SANS!" I eyed Sans doubtfully. "YOU WILL SURELY BE CONFOUNDED! I KNOW I AM! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!" He quickly ran away backwards.

I walked up to Sans to see what he had to say. "hey, thanks… my brother seems like he's having fun. by the way, did you see that weird outfit he's wearing?" Yep. Noticed it a long time ago. "we made that a few weeks ago for a costume party. he hasn't worn anything else since… keeps calling it his "battle body." man. isn't my brother cool?" He was, I had to agree on that. I smiled at Sans before leaving him to go on ahead.

I couldn't wait to do more of Papyrus' puzzles!

* * *

 **As much as I want to make this as close to the real thing as possible... I just can't write the Underlined words. _Forgive me_!**

 **But anyhow, thanks once again for reading and give any suggestions or comments you want! ~ Pizza**

 **Edit/Added: I've pretty much given up on this story, so I understand if you choose not to follow. However, I am now starting another one similar to this one, and it's better, so if you want to check it out, just head on to my profile! The story is called You Have The Power.**


End file.
